pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 42 - The Preliminaries Are Over, The Chunin Exam Finalist
Somewhere in the Jetix Region Randy and Jeff sat around a small fire talking and eating. “Well Jeff I guess we’ve been training for awhile now…think we can take Timothy and Kachu?” asked Randy “Chu…Pika…Pi…Pi.” shrugged Jeff as he took a sip of hot chocolate from his cup. “I guess your right…I guess we’ll just have to wait to see.” nodded Randy as he took a bite out of a sandwitch. “Pikachu…Pik…Ka…Chu…Pikachu?” asked Jeff “Their mostly still somewhere training, but they’ll be done soon.” nodded Randy “Chu.” agreed Jeff “Yea those Dorashin that Timothy was talking about will be here soon.” said Randy as looked up into the sky. “Pi…Pika.” said Jeff “Yeah I hope we’re all ready…that last guy was something else.” remembered Randy “Pi…Chu?” asked Jeff “Yea I hit him one of my most powerful attacks and he didn’t even flinch.” nodded Randy “Pikachu…Chu…Pika.” smiled Jeff “No it just showed me how weak I was, but now I’ve become much stronger. Hopefully it’ll be enough so I can defeat those two Dorashin’s and then Timothy.” snarled Randy “Pika…Chu…Chu...Ka…Pika…Pi.” laughed Jeff “Yeah I guess your right. When the time comes, then I’ll know if I’m stronger.” smiled Randy Jeff looked at Randy as he jumped to his feet and stuffed the rest of the sandwitch into his mouth before dusting himself off. “Well Jeff what do you say we have a little fun.” smiled Randy “Pika?” wondered Jeff looking at Randy confused. “Yeah…I was thinking that we could go visit that special friend of yours.” smiled Randy “Pikachu…Pi…Chu.” motioned Jeff as he pointed at Randy waving his hand. “No I don’t…I just figured that you might’ve wanted to see Alure, but if you don’t.’ blushed Randy “Pikachu.” laughed Jeff “Yeah she is cute…I will agree with you there.” nodded Randy “Pika…Pi.” laughed Jeff “Well I figured since we haven’t seen them in awhile we should go see them.” shrugged Randy “Pi.” nodded Jeff Jeff quickly jumped up to his feet and quickly drank what was left of his hot chocolate. “Alright then let’s get going.” Randy Randy picked up a sleeping bag and they packed up their stuff and Randy waved his right hand over the fire causing it to go out. Jeff then jumped on Randy’s shoulder as he took to the sky flying away from the land beneath him. …………………… Meanwhile in the arena of the coliseum Ash stood in the center of the surrounded by the other nine contestants who were able to make it through the preliminary matches. Ash looked at the stands as the crowd cheered for them and the they looked up at the balcony as Shia stepped out onto the edge. “Alright the preliminary’s are over with and out of the 20 genin who began only nine of you made it through. I want to congratulate you all losers and winner for doing your best and giving it your all. Here today you showed that you have the will and the strenght to move forward and one day you will if you never give up. Now for those of you who won we will all meet back here again in the next three months. So until then have a nice vacation?” announced Shia The crowd exploded into cheers and applause again as they began to get up and leave. “Man that was so fun.” laughed Kacy “No kidding…I though I was going to lose for a minute, but I pulled it off.” nodded Ash “Yeah that was an Exosphere that you were trying to use wasn’t it?” asked Kacy “Yep, but I still haven’t quit got it down yet.” laughed Ash as he scratched his head. “You can tell that from the way it exploded when it hit Simon.” nodded Lars as he wallked up to them. “Your match was awesome as well Lars…I mean the way you used that Dragon Cloak was so cool.” said Brock “Yeah, but mine is nothing compared to Timothy’s.” laughed Lars “Well it will get there eventually.” said Brock Ash looked around and he spotted Isabel walking toward the exit of the arena. “Hay Isabel wait up!” shouted Ash as shhe ran after her. “What’s up?’ asked Isabel as she turned around. “I wanted to ask you how’s your brothers doing after your match?” asked Ash “Well not good…the bone in his shoulder is badly cracked and he doctors don’t know if he’ll ever be able to use it again.” sighed Isabel “I’m sorry to hear that.” said Ash “Thanks, but other than that he’s doing ok.” smiled Isabel “That’s good.” nodded Lars “Yeah…Isabel if you don’t mind me asking…did Timothy teach your brother swordplay?” asked Karin as she walked up to the group. “Yes he did…he also taught me, and Isabela.” nodded Isabel “Nice I could tell by the way you all use your sword’s…he also taugh me.” smiled Karin “Hay Ash and Brock….” yelled a voice They looked at the arena exit and saw Jamie standing at the entrance waving at them to come on. “Hay we have to go, but we’ll see ya’ll later.” waved Ash “Yeah.” waved Brock They ran over and joined Jamie before they left out of the arena behind a crowd of other people. When they got into the lounge of the coliseum Misty, Tanza, Aussa, Eria, Hinta and Pikachu were waiting for them. “Hay what took ya’ll?” asked Misty “Sorry…we were to busy running our mouth’s.” smiled Ash “Pikachu.” said Pikachu as he jumped on Ash’s shoulder. “So what should we do now?” asked Brock “Well how about we go over to Sparkling Lake and relax for awhile.” suggested Aussa “Sounds good to me.” nodded Tanza “Well let’s get going…we can have small barbeque.” laughed Jamie They left out of the lounge and began jumping through the forest toward Sparkling Lake. To Be Continued…………………. Category:Season 3 Content